Confession
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Katara finally tells Zuko how she feels


"Do it now Katara," Toph urged. "Now, before it's too late."

"Toph, calm down, I'm going to do it," I insisted.

Toph sighed. "Well, give me the details later, I'm going home."

"You always go home Toph."

"Gah, school bores me."

"Yeah, okay." I rolled my eyes. "I'll text you later."

Toph started walking away, saying, "'Kay," while I walked into Global class. I see my teacher, Mr. Roku. "Hi Mr. Roku!" I greeted cheerily.

"Hello, Katara." He smiled at me. I walk to my seat and look around the room. _No Zuko yet,_ I thought. Aang walks in and sits next to me. I give him a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Aang chirped. Then we sat in silence, not sure what to say next.

_Well, this is awkward. _I looked around again to see Zuko walk in just at that moment. As always, I am awestruck. I am not sure, if it is the lush, black hair, or if it is his bright golden eyes. I let out a small sigh. _Wait. Get it together Katara! You are NOT a fan girl! Look away from him; are you TRYING to scare him? _I kept my eyes down, but I could not resist. I looked up just as he passed me by and he gave me that sexy smile of his. I think I gave him a smile a bit too cheery, but I didn't care. Zuko smiled at me! Okay Katara, calm down. I breathed in and out slowly, and then I walked to his seat. I noticed my target, his bag, was on the floor. I didn't really plan this out, so I'm winging this.

I squatted down so I don't look conspicuous and said, "Hey, um, Zuko."

Zuko gave me another warm smile. "Hey Katara." Oh, how he said my name.

"So, uh, how was the first part of the math final?"

"Oh, well, it was all right," Zuko answered. "It was kind of easy, but there were some questions I was confused about…"

"Oh, really? Like which ones?" I slowly took out the folded note, staring at his eyes.

Zuko pondered for a moment, and then said, "Like that one question, there was a graph curving upwards…"

"Uh huh…" I reached for the book bag's side pocket.

"And it was asking what kind of line it was, and I think I got that wrong, can you tell me what the answer was?"

I shoved the note in the side pocket, and answered, "It was…exponential."

"Really? Yes! I got it right." Zuko looked so proud of himself. I laughed to myself.

"What?! It was exponential?! I wrote linear! Dammit!" Aang said loudly. Right then Sokka walked by. He gave Aang a look.

"Really? Linear? Why would you think that? Linear is a STRAIGHT line. It even says LINE in it!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang pouted.

With my goal done, I stood up straight, let out a cheery "'Kay, bye!" and walked to my seat and waited for the lesson to begin.

"And so that's why-" The bell rings, interrupting Mr. Roku, again. "Don't forget you have homework tonight!"

Zuko got up and started walking out, I rushed to get my things together, and sneakily follow him out and shove the note more in, fearing it was going to fall out. He looked back just when I finished pushing it in. I gave him a quick smile, walked past him, and left.

I'm outside the school, waiting for my bus. I've been waiting for the past fifteen minutes. _Where is it? _I thought to myself. I check my phone every five seconds to see if Zuko texted. Still nothing. Suddenly, I get a text from Toph.

[From: Toph]

[Yo Sugar Queen, did u give it to him?]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[Yes….]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[And?]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[Nothing.]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[What do u mean nothing? What did u do? U DID give it to him, right.]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[Well, I MIGHT have just shoved it in his book bag…]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[…Ur fucking me, right?]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[No…don't hurt me! .]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[Ugh…so ur saying he probably didn't see it?]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

.

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[REALLY Katara? REALLY?]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[HEY, at least I did it!]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[Yeah, okay -.-]

[-Terra]

I sigh at Toph's last text. She should KNOW it took all of my courage to do this! After a few minutes (the bus didn't come yet!), I texted her again.

[To: Toph]

[So…I should probably tell him he has a note in the side pocket of his book bag.]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[Yes. NOW]

[-Terra]

_All right, chill. _I immediately start texting Zuko.

[To: Zuko]

[Hey Zuko! You should go check the side pocket of your book bag, I think something's in there.]

[-Aqua]

I wait a minute, then Zuko replies, just when the bus FINALLY comes and I get on it.

[From: Zuko]

[Wow, u must be some sort of magician or something, I totally didn't realize that it was in there. When did that get there?]

[-Inferno]

I smile at that. I texted Toph what he said, she responded:

[From: Toph]

[LOLFAIL]

[-Terra]

[From: Zuko]

[Katara, u really feel that way about me? I had no idea…]

_Wait, how'd he know it was me?_

[I knew it was u 'cause of ur drawing, I know ur style]

_Awww _….

[But I never thought u liked me, every time u talked to Toph, I thought u were talking about someone else]

[-Inferno]

[To: Zuko]

[Well…we were mostly talking about you ^/^"]

[-Aqua]

On the ride home, he tells me:

[From: Zuko]

[I never even suspected u would ever like me, ur so good, and…fragile, and mysterious. I can't get in ur head, ur hard to read, but that's what I like about u]

[-Inferno]

I blushed at the last sentence, then I re-read the text again, and thought, _Whoawhoawhoa, I'm HARD to read? I thought I was an open book? _I ask Toph and she replied:

[No o.o]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[I KNEW it.]

[-Aqua]

When I got home, I kept texting Zuko for a few more hours, but soon I realized he never told me if he liked me or not, then Toph texts me.

[From: Toph]

[So, Sweetness, does he like u?]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[I….I really don't know.]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[_]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[I'll just go ask him now.]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[Yeah, u BETTER]

[-Terra]

[To: Zuko]

[Sooo, Zuko, I realized you didn't really tell me if you liked me or not, but it's okay if you don't, heh, I mean we can still be friends ^^]

[-Aqua]

I wait anxiously for his answer.

Three hours pass and NOTHING. _Why is it NOW that he decides to pull his usual disappearance? I'm talking to you mister! _In my desperate state, I text Toph.

[To: Toph]

[HE'S NOT RESPONDING TO MEEE T^T]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[Fuck]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[*freaking*]

[-Aqua]

[From: Toph]

[CHILL Sweetness]

[-Terra]

[To: Toph]

[I am CHILL!]

[-Aqua]

Oh, NOW Zuko replies. _Wait, whoa, what's this? I didn't ask for a three-part answer_… I kept reading on.

_Zuko, I didn't say anything about going out…_

_Does he like me or not?_

_YES! HE LIKES ME! HE SAID HE LIKES ME!_

_Damn, he's not ready for another relationship…BUT HE LIKES ME! _I write back.

[To: Zuko]

[All right Zuko, I respect that you're not ready ^^]

[-Aqua]

[From: Zuko]

[Great, I hoped u would be okay with that. Ur so mature Katara]

[-Inferno]

_Awwwwwww, Zuko thinks I'm mature…_

[From:_ Zuko_]

[Well, good night and sweet dreams Katara ]

[-Inferno]

_Awwwww, that's the first time a guy ever said that to me…other than Sokka. Zuko's so sweet!_

When I got to bed a while later, I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.


End file.
